S l e e p
by HoshikoNii
Summary: Yaoi. Rin x Oc . Slight Au. Gin had been searching for him for years now, locked in a slumber that only Rin could break. Now that he is free, he intends to bind the boy to him. Rating will change to M later.


**Oo.**

**S l e e p**

_**Prologue : Whispers** _

_Yaoi. Rin x Oc . Au. Gin had been searching for him for years now, locked in a slumber that only Rin could break. Now that he is free, he intends to bind the boy to him._

* * *

A soft hum and the sensation of warmth on his face overtook him. It felt familiar, almost like one of those days where he and Yukio would take to the back yard and nap under the sun; the hums from the other church's occupants accompanying them as they swept the grounds. It was all familiar in that way but it was also strange and foreign as if at any moment something would change.

His eyes fluttered behind his closed lids, his dark lashes tickling his cheeks as they pulsed with every shift. It was as if he was viewing a movie behind his closed eyes, but in truth he could hardly make anything out. It was static, a film that had been stored away for many years, unprotected from the warring hands of time. The more he tried to decipher it, the more the film fell apart in his mind and the harder it was to feel pleasant in the warmth that bathed him.

He gritted his teeth, the humming which had began as an almost peaceful back noise multiplying. What had once been a soft taking of notes quickly becoming angry and ecstatic. Rin couldn't help as he shook his head, he wanted terribly to cover his ears to protect them from the screech but they felt heavy and useless at his side. A fear he had never known before claimed him, his body shivering and before he knew it his head fell back and a scream tore from him.

_' -. '_

The silent syllables cut through him, his voice ending and darkness engulfing the corners of his vision. He felt something warm against his chest and pain welled, he felt regret and he felt angry. But most of all out off all these different emotions that he felt.

He felt Confused.

**_" -, - -. -. "_**

* * *

A startled gasp ripped through him as he shot up from his bed, the top of his head greeting the underside of his brother's bunk violently. Rin Okumura cursed as he shriveled back down into his sheets, his hands grasping both sides of his head in pain, the corners of his eyes moist in tears that threatened to fall. On the tip of his tongue he could taste salty rust, probably from where his teeth had caught it.

At the feel of something attacking his sleeping quarters, Yukio's eyes snapped open in alarm. He shifted, his head falling to the side and his eyes seeking out the form of his brother within the shallowly lit room.

" Nii-San? "

He questioned as his hands gripped around his form, searching for his glasses which he had left beside himself stored away in an open Manga book. He gripped them and quickly threw them on his face, the spectacles sitting crookedly on his nose as he looked disgruntled down at his brother.

" Nii-san? "

Yukio tried again as he found Rin huddled in a tight ball, his hands gripping at his head. Rin turned, a large grin plastered to his face as he made eye contact with his brother his hand waving playfully as if to reassure him that he was fine and nothing had been trying to kill him in the middle of the night.

" Oi, Oi, I'm okay just got a little excited! "

He laughed, as he let go of his hold on his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Yukio eyed his brother, a brow raised before a soft sigh allotted itself from his mouth. He removed his spectacles and placed them back to his side of the bed before mumbling incoherent little ramblings and laying back in his place.

There was a moment where Rin remained quiet, his body straight as a rod as his ears perked for a sign that Yukio had wondered back to sleep. Soft sighs and a calming breathing rhythm greeted him and he instantly relaxed as he sat up, shoulders slouched.

Cold sweat slipped from his brow, and he gave a shaky sigh as he brought his hand to his face. His eyes closing and an expression of exhaustion settling over his form. His eyes opened, their bright blue gazing through his fingers to his lap which was covered in an old comforter.

' What was that? '

He questioned to himself as his brows furrowed, but an answer never came. Only the night life that overtook the world just outside his window and the soft breeze that intruded through the open curtains. He closed his eyes once more as he slid his hand down his face, his fingers dragging down to his chest where they seemed to death grip the material of his pajama shirt. It still felt warm, and it still hurt.

_' -, - -. '_

He clenched his teeth and for some reason, even though there were no distinct words, there was not a distinct voice, it rattled him. It felt like a ghost of a call, that had been white washed from the board that was his mind. He felt odd, he felt emotionally drained, but he didn't know why.

His chest convulsed painfully, causing his fingers to grip harder. His form fell back into the sheets of his comforter and a slight shaky breath left his lips as the corners of his eyes became moist. So moist that soon, they began to overflow. He muffled the cries that came with his other free hand , while the other gripped his heart.

' Damn it, damn it. '

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _

It has been quite a while, hasn't it? Sorry I've been away, my brain got lazy and didn't feel the need to write anymore, or in simpler terms, school killed me. It killed me big time. Lolz. But now I am back and hope to bring enjoyment through this little story that my mind came up with. Sort of Au. If anything it will probably follow the Anime, but as of right now, not even. I think Rin is at the moment thirteen almost fourteen. I promise this prologue will make sense as the story progresses. The raiting will change later, for darker themes and scenes. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think~ Has my writing really suffered? lD Until the next chapter, Taa~Taa~.

Sort of inspired by Copeland's Sleep. Sort of ;lD


End file.
